In The Heat Of The Night
Sahara Square. The paradise of nightlife and entertainment in the entirety of Zootopia. It was just the right pick for the honeymoon of the city´s cop heroine and her beloved fox. What a happy day it had been. It had felt like the two were taking a stroll in a big amusement park, but with an even warmer and happier feeling in their hearts. A couple that had seemed unlikely to many fit together like bread and butter. Nick and Judy´s friendship had lasted many years since their childhood, and only gotten better as they had grown older and went through a lot in their lives. It had transformed into something special. Not any superficial attraction, but genuine love and affection towards each other. There weren´t many couples like that in the city, especially interspecies ones. The first day of their honeymoon had been a great one. A sightseeing tour, shopping, Gazelle´s concert and a nice big romantic dinner at a floating restaurant near the local oasis. Both the rabbit and her new husband had been loving the day so far. They had booked a hotel room at a tall palm tree shaped hotel, which had very good view to both the desert terrain and the big oasis there. There was also a very short walk to the shopping areas, which Judy appreciated greatly. As the night was falling, Nick was walking across the 1001 Nights styled hallways of the hotel towards their room upstairs. He had been getting some cold drinks for the night. “Ah, it´s our first night in here as husband and wife. If that´s not worth celebrating, I don´t know what is”, he said, walking past all the fine pillars and statues. He entered their hotel room, complete with fans and cozy pillows everywhere. It was the second highest floor in the hotel with a great view too. However, it was dark there at the moment. Only the fireplace and a few scented candles were lighting the room. “Judy? Where are you?” the fox wondered, sitting down on the bed and taking a few grapes on the plate there. Suddenly, he could hear quiet Oriental dance music playing. “Hello darling”, his wife´s voice answered in a very sultry tone. Slowly, a familiar figure entered through the curtains on the other side of the room. It was Judy, dressed up in a beautiful bright red two-piece belly dancer attire, with a transparent veil draped over her shoulders and a golden headpiece on her. With her strapless bra barely covering her chest and her short veiled bottom skirt showing off her hips, she was a very enticing sight. Judy had also put on some dark eyeshadow and her best lipstick. Blushing, Nick almost dropped his jaw. As if the rabbit couldn´t look any more gorgeous to him. She was way more beautiful than any vixen in Zootopia, which was saying a lot. Instantly, Judy began her dance as she approached the fox slowly. Nick was amazed at how good her shimmies and hip movements were. While they were dating, she had mentioned taking dance lessons from the vixen Carmelita, but never told what kind of lessons. Now Nick knew, and he for surely was enjoying it. With her lithe body as well as round and curvaceous features, Judy looked very fit for a dance like this. Her smile towards her husband was full of seduction and desire. Nick wondered if her heart was beating just as loudly as his was now during the dance. Holding her veil gracefully and wiggling her tail a bit like Gazelle usually did, Judy´s moves were at their most energetic. Nick especially loved her navel movements. She eventually came near her husband and wrapped the veil flirtatiously on his shoulder. He could smell her wonderful scent there. Even without perfume, he always loved that too. Judy sat astride on his lap and kept on swaying her body a bit while pulling Nick by his tie. Before he could say anything, she kissed him on the lips. Nick sighed in great bliss. His wife´s seduction trick had worked more than well on him. As the music ended, Judy calmed down too and sat next to him. “How did you like it?” she smiled. “Wow. I didn´t know you had it in you. That was an amazing performance. As Gazelle would say, you are one hot dancer”, Nick said. “Thanks. I hadn´t put my moves to good use ever since my lessons at Carmelita´s place, but I thought that our honeymoon spot would be perfect for that. I even bought this outfit from a silk merchant on downtown too”, Judy explained. “You look lovely in it. It fits you even better than your uniform, and the color goes well with the passionate mood you´re in tonight”, the fox curled up close to the rabbit who sat already on the bed. “Well you acted so bold and seductive during our visit at the naturist club, so now it was my turn”, Judy nuzzled his nose a bit. Nick put his head between her ears and moved her headpiece a bit so that he could nuzzle her head too. It felt just as smooth as always. “Such a beautiful view to the city from here. Can´t wait for more fun there during our honeymoon”, Judy said as she took a bottle of ginger ale Nick had brought. “Neither can I. This was a wonderful day already, with your little act being the highlight. It´s going to be one swell week with my beautiful bunny”, Nick said, holding Judy´s paw. For the first night after their wedding, the fox couldn´t have felt better. Ever since his lonely days, Judy had exactly been the kind of girlfriend he had wanted. Brave, smart, honest, kind, sweet, selfless and very romantic. Whether having fun or genuinely showing love and care towards each other, their relationship would always stay strong. He was eagerly looking forward to their future as a married couple and eventually having children, either adopted or their own. That was what Judy felt too as she batted her eyelashes towards the fox. She had always wanted to be in a relationship like that with someone for love and friendship, not because of shallow reasons. “In the heat of this desert, nothing burns as hot as my love for you”, Nick lifted her up a bit, holding her by the waist. He reclined against the bed with Judy on him and leaned forward to kiss her on her already blushing cheek. Humming quietly, Judy unbuttoned Nick´s shirt and leaned her head against his handsome chest. She smiled as she could feel his heartbeat there. “I love you too, my desert prince”, the rabbit petted her husband on his loving face. The two lovers just sat there in the faint candlelight, holding each other tight and their heads full of romantic thoughts. Outside the hotel room, the shadows of them kissing could be soon seen on the curtains. It was quite the start of a wonderful honeymoon for Nick and Judy. Category:Young Mammals In Love continuity Category:Oneshots Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Honeymoon stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick and Judy's married years